


A Child

by AmiZmiVoz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Detention, Immigration & Emigration, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiZmiVoz/pseuds/AmiZmiVoz
Summary: This is a story that was posted as an Advent Reylo collection on another user before I had my own AO3. With the recent (as of 09/15/2020) discussions on the genocide taking place in immigrant detention centers in the USA I felt it appropriate to repost or post for the first time on my own page. I am new to this so I am not very good at tags. There will be illusions to the PTSD of Rey from going through the violent passage of immigration as a child and what she experiences in the camps and being separated from her parent. And the implication of child abuse by Palpatine to Ben as a child. BUT it really is a sweet story, full of hope and the connections of humans standing up for the immigrants to keep them safe, and the innocence of the youth and connection between Ben and Rey, all to the backdrop of a Christmas Pageant that sings about love and God among the people through the heart of a child. I hope you enjoy, when I posted it before people CRIED. So you've been warned. Love y'all mucho, aqui esta mi voz "A Child" by yours truly Ami Zinami Jedi QueenTHANK YOU FLOWERS OF CARROT - DOT- FOR THE BEAUTIFUL MOOD BOARD AND BEING MY AMAZING BETA/EDITING HELP!!!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Child

**Author's Note:**

> (LINK to song sung later by the "Angels") 

<https://youtu.be/IetPAANnhzQ>

This is the story of a young girl and a young boy from different parts of the world. Each have their own pain and their own loneliness in unique and different paths. They share being only six years of age when their parents, wanting better lives for them, end up separated from them.

Here is Rey from Alderaan. Her journey brings her fleeing with her mother and father to escape from starvation, and her war torn homeland, to the shining democracy of Coruscant in the north. Her mother walked thousands of miles, then waded the dangerous sea between their lands. But instead of finding freedom, she ends up being taken from her mother's arms by the Centrists guards that find them in the sea. She is thrust into a horrific life of tents and cages. After this childhood of sorrow, she is trafficked to an adoption agency and now is in the house of Unkar Plutt. Ever since escaping her homeland, being marched around like a prisoner, and finally having her whole identity replaced by a guardian who doesn't love her at all, her nights have been nightmares of a past that never leaves her.

There is Ben, haunted since his earliest memories by sleepwalking, severe anxiety, outbursts of rage, and depression. After years of doing everything they could — doctors, counselors, every book and expert intervention possible — with Ben only getting worse, Ben’s parents have one last hope. At the advice of a close friend of the family, who is even willing to go with Ben to make the transition easier, they send their son to live with his uncle, a priest named Luke, in a quiet temple. 

Rey and Ben meet at the prayer services in the temple where in the darkness they both feel, and in the winter spirit they both find a bit of light. 

At the temple their senses are overwhelmed by the sights and scents of celebration — Christmas trees, lights, candles, red poinsettias, tapestries with depictions of angels, drapes of gold and red. The temple is where Alderaanian refugee families are hiding from the Centrist government. The Centrists want to send all of the refugees back, and deter their coming with the cruelest of punishments, of which Rey went through some of the worst. Here they are protected by the sanctuary ordinance that states no law enforcement may enter while worship is happening inside. Luke, and his followers, have been praying night and day for over a year now. 

Every year the temple has a charity Christmas musical. They sing and tell the story of Mary and Joseph, together looking for a place to rest so their son, baby Jesus, can be born. There are three wise men, shepherds, and of course choirs of angels. Ben prepares the stage, putting twinkling Christmas lights through tiny holes in a very large dark blue sheet sky. A few hours into the night, the tedious task to create the starry night backdrop is complete. Ben takes one last step back to look over and blinks them on and off again to be sure, and the stage is ready for practice. 

In the shadows watching Ben there is a dark robed figure, with a frown to match his soul. 

Returning an unneeded skein of cloth to the temple store rooms, Ben walks in the night peacefully and alone. His skin crawls, and he tells himself "it's nothing, no one is here but me and God." Trying to banish the familiar dread that's been his constant companion since he was a baby, Ben turns away from the closet, shaking his head and closes his eyes. The only sounds he hears is the soft sleeping of refugees, and Uncle Luke praying from the scriptures. 

But in the deepest, most intimate part of Ben, these tendrils of shame and hurt scurry up his arms and legs, down his spine, into his very core. The ache is soul shattering. "I want to scream, to run" Ben thinks. But he panics when realizing he can barely breath, or move. Darkness overwhelms him and the last thing Ben sees is the shadow. Always this dark. Hands outstretched to reach toward him, and then his whole world fades to black. 

In the morning Sheev is with him again; Sheev has always known when Ben was having another episode. Sheev is the only person Ben feels understands him. Feeling safe again Ben rushes to get ready for rehearsals. "Thank you for bringing me to my rectory bed before Uncle Luke could see me passed out again, I hate to bother him," says Ben. "Of course," Sheev croons back. 

"Is that singing AGAIN!?" Rey sighs. The bathrooms echo the sounds of the rehearsal. Rey thinks about how silly the whole show will probably be with the noise and ruckus. The place smells like old diaper, but at least it is lit well enough to see herself in the cracked, dark, splotched old mirror. Around warm deep hazel eyes, freckled smooth skin, Rey traces on dark eye-liner. She then dyes her lips a deep red. Alone in her thoughts she straightens her oversized black sweatshirt, making sure her sleeve hides the one thing she has left of her home. One day she'll know if her parents are alive, her real parents, she muses about as she sees her families' eyes in her own. 

The rehearsal warm-ups begin with deep breaths, hums, blowing raspberries, going up and down scales. Standing at the front of a group of small children is Ben Solo. He's 15, almost six feet tall, wavy black hair that falls just past his big ears, every bit the pale heavenly angel part he is going to play. He catches one of the kids making bunny ears on another, and his broad lips curve into a small grin as he says softly, "From the beginning." Ben shakes his head and finger slightly to stop the child's goofing. Songs like "Away in a Manger" and "Joy to the World" intermingle with narration of the script, together with laughter filling the air. All of them, including Ben, are dressed in white robes with feathered angel wings. Here, with these younglings, Ben can forget about his troubles, his pain.

Plutt's intentions in adopting Rey are far from noble. By taking in so called by the centrists "abandoned children refugees" he is able to further his facade as a Alderaanian sympathizer Populist seeking to assist refugees. He acquires private financial donations, government grants and aid, and takes advantage of well meaning temple goers who want to help Plutt support the children he takes in. 

Rey doesn't say anything when Plutt mistreats or neglects her, she is too scared of his threats to send her back to the centrist camps. Her memories are of painful hunger and thirst, the terror of being asleep on concrete or dirt surrounded by hundreds of other taken children but feeling so alone. The trauma of being shoved, and stripped of every dignity for years under centrist guard is enough for her to go along with whatever scheme of Plutt. At least she has a room, food when she can find it, and a clean place to sleep inside a house with running water. 

One day while Plutt is off on the business of continuing to build his fake reputation as a person who cares, he gives Rey strict instructions to stay on the temple grounds. She finds herself drawn to the temple itself. The gaggle of children being herded by a tall, very patient young man, is not what she expected to find. Taking in the festive atmosphere Rey plops herself down in a pew seat. She is bored and hungry; Plutt only feeds her if people are watching him. Eventually, even with the noise around, she falls asleep. 

Rey is dreaming of her parents. Then shells explode. Time skips to the memory of her mother, running miles with a tiny Rey tied to her back by a shawl. Suddenly her mom is swimming across the shallow sea between Alderaan and Coruscant. Then they're plucked out of the water by giant vultures, the vultures are picking at her stomach, and other children are being eaten alive around her too. The vulture plucks at her arm, but gently. It's not a vulture at all. It's an angel saying, "Miss? Miss are you okay?" 

"What!? I'm sorry, why would you care!?" Rey cries out to the angel over her. 

"I'm sorry, you fell asleep in the pew," says the Angel. He starts to speak to her animatedly and tells her that all he wanted was for her to be safe for the night. "I saw your crest" Ben says, "and wanted to make sure you got food, and get closer to the altar where you can sleep more comfortably." Rey is all a gape in response. Quickly Rey yanked her sweater over her forearm to hide the tattoo of the flag of Alderaan she got from a friend at the temple. The Angel tells her he is Alderaanian too. 

Finally fully awake, Rey sees that her angel is the boy from the rehearsal. 

"My mother was born there" He tells her, reassuring her he won't tell anyone about her home mark. 

"I'm not a refugee anymore, I'm with Plutt now," states Rey. Abruptly he turns away and breaks into an awkward run. He goes to gather snacks and water, always available in the temple. When he returns he informs her she'd been asleep for over six hours and it was currently past midnight, so she must take some refreshment before she goes anywhere. 

"Please, I insist," he says as he stoops down to be at eye level with her. 

Rey asks, "So you live here? At the temple?" 

Ben nods. "And you stay nearby?"

Her mouth full from eating with two hands, Rey muffledly croaks out a yes. Ben tells her about his mother, how she is an immigrant rights diplomat. She tells him about life before Plutt. They talk together until the morning. That night no darkness finds either of them.

Weeks go by in a blur of festive preparation. As always the prayer never ends to keep the people of Alderaan stay safe within the temple. 

The night of the show Plutt is in the front row with Rey. The crowd of a few hundred temple goers fills each seat; finally there is only room to stand. The lights dim, with spot lights trained on the center of the aisles where a starry sky is draped over the walls by the altar. 

"Today in the city of David, we hear of a child born in Bethlehem, whose parents were not able to find a room at the inns or homes those many years long ago. No one would help. He was born instead in a stable where only animals slept. Tonight we join the parents of this gift on their journey, the gift of hope, and this story is a prayer in itself." Luke intones to begin the show. 

A small child recites the story of how a long time ago, in a place far far away, many waited for a deliverer from the cruel hands of an empire. Many believed that their only hope was in the scripture's prophecy that a savior would come, a king who would rule over all, a fighter to set them free. 

Then the angels sing about how God asked Mary to carry a child who would be the son of God and be the fulfillment of the prophecy. More songs tell the story of their journey to a small town far from their home, a journey they were forced to take by their king. When Mary arrives in Bethlehem with her husband Joseph, her child is about to be born. More songs are sung, more scripture read to reenact the story. 

Rey finds herself more interested than she thought she would be. This is not how she has heard the story before, this is music and words, lights, costumes, violins and piano playing, all coming together. The story of the birth of their savior on Christmas does not end with all the shepherds, Angels, and kings gathered round, in wonder and awe at their newborn king. No, this goes straight to a time when the refugee was this child. 

The songs get low and scary. Luke returns to the stage and bellows out the passages of scripture. 

"When the ruler heard that a king was born in his territory, he feared that this child would one day usurp him. In his fear he ordered that all babies in the land were to be killed." 

The Angel that once woke her up is there on the stage again, Ben, only this time he's waking up a sleeping Mary, holding her infant close to her. 

"Awaken, flee to Egypt until this slaughter has ended, and the child will be safe. Go quickly for God has sent me to warn you before the guard should reach him." 

As Joseph helps Mary secure the infant, tightly wrapped in a shawl on her back, the children sing more music. Then Ben leads a small group of children all in their angel attire to the stage. 

As the angels begin to sing Mary and Joseph flee the stage to safety. 

First the whole group sings the refrain: 

What child is this, Who laid to rest, on Mary's lap is sleeping? 

Whom angels greet with anthems sweet while shepherds watch are keeping? 

Then Ben sings alone: 

Helpless and hungry, lonely, afraid, wrapped in the chill of midwinter. 

Comes now among us, born into poverty's embrace, new life for the world. 

Who is this who lives with the lowly, sharing their sorrow, knowing their hunger? 

This is Christ revealed to the world in the eyes of a child, a child of the poor. 

Together in time they sing the refrain simultaneously while Ben continues to sing solo: 

Who is the stranger, here in our midst, looking for shelter amongst us? 

Who is the outcast, who do we see amidst the poor? The children of God. 

Only Ben sings: 

Who is this who lives with the lowly, sharing their sorrow, knowing their hunger? 

This is Christ revealed to the world in the eyes of a child, a child of the poor. 

The small angels join Ben again:

So bring Him incense, gold, and myrrh. Come peasant, king, to own him. 

The king of kings salvation brings, loving hearts enthrone him. 

Ben sings alone again:

So bring all the thirsty, all who sing peace, bring those with nothing to offer. 

Strengthen the weary, say to the frightened heart fear not, here is your God (as he gestures to the family who are acting the part of fleeing)

Together all the angels sing:

Who is this who lives with the lowly, sharing their sorrow, knowing their hunger? 

This is Christ revealed to the world in the eyes of a child, a child of the poor. 

One of the smallest angels belts out to end:

The babe the son of Mary 

As the song ends the children look to Ben for approval; he nods and smiles as they begin to cheer. They had worked so hard with him on this song. Knowing they got it right means the world to these little cherubs. Luke closes the play with one more prayer leading into the next ongoing prayer that never ends.

Rey lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and then feels a wetness on her face. She didn't realize the song had moved her to tears. Ben meets her eyes from stage, and smiles placing his hand on his chest as if to say "I feel it too". 

Rey seeks her Angel in the crowds after the show is over. He is flocked by the children angels pulling at his robes and wings for a chance at being lifted high. They, Ben and Rey, smile at one another. 

"Did you like it?" Ben asks. Rey can't begin to express how much she loved the show, so she settles for nodding with a smile.

"Master Ben are you gonna tell us who your lady friend is?" pipes up one of the littlest angels.

He replies, "This is Rey." 

Another child runs to her, one from the refugee families that live in the temple. The child reaches up in a universal gesture for please carry me, and once she's secure in her arms she follows Ben into the temple for a night sure to be full of food and love. 


End file.
